Bread Gang
Bread Gang is a boss monster battled at the end of Ritardando Sewers in the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]]. Fought by Allegretto and Beat, it is Eternal Sonata's first and weakest boss. Details Bread Gang confronts Allegretto and Beat as they enter the final area of Ritardando Sewers to deliver the bread to the kids in the sewers. It is accompanied by two Florite Mice. It poses little threat to the two, but may pose a slight challenge to new players that are not yet used to the mechanics of the game's battle system, particularly the use of Guard. Attacks Bread Gang has a weak physical attack that hits either once or twice, but also has a number of Special Attacks at its disposal. It uses its Branch Strike to wallop anyone within range for two lashes of its tail. Exploding Breath is a drop from above that hits anyone in range. Its most powerful attack is Cheese Slicer, a multi-hit close combat attack that hits around ten times. Finally, if it is in critical HP, it may use Restore to heal itself for 2600 HP. Strategy As the first boss, this monster is really not challenging at all. Levels should be at three for both Allegretto and Beat, though it doesn't take much longer to level up to 4, at which point Beat gains Fire Blast. Leveling any further than this prior to this fight is really a waste of time. Prior to the battle, the player should stock the item set with Peach Cookies and an Angel Trumpet just in case of disaster, though it almost certainly won't be necessary. The Florite Mice have low HP and should be defeated first, just to get them out of the way. Afterwards, have Allegretto just use his normal attack repeatedly, finished up with a Sun Slash, though a Phantom Wave is also okay if he happens to be in the shade or has ended up in Bread Gang's shadow. Beat should mainly stand at a distance and can fire off repeated Rapid Shooter Special Attacks. If the party is doing well, take the time to get some good Photos which can be sold later for easy Gold. Bread Gang's attacks are generally easily Guarded against and generally are not too damaging even if the Guard is missed. A savvy player can easily defeat it without using a single Peach Cookie, though one should be used if Allegretto's HP reaches critical. When Bread Gang is at critical status, try to finish it off quickly to avoid having it heal itself, though if it does, just keep up the pressure and it should soon fall. If playing in Encore Mode, Bread Gang has more HP and its attacks are slightly more powerful. Leveling up to 4 is recommended, though not required. The best Party Level is Level 2, as this will allow both Beat and Allegretto to build Echoes to power up their Special Attacks, as well as having the added benefit of still having 5 seconds for each turn. A higher Party Level is not necessary at this point unless the player is really good at Counterattacking, as neither Allegretto nor Beat will have enough Special Attacks to launch decent Harmony Chains, nor is there much benefit to building up Echoes prior to this battle. Trivia *Rank A photos of Bread Gang sell for close to 2000 Gold and taking them is an easy way to obtain a large amount of Gold early in the game. To obtain Rank A photos, try to get Bread Gang in profile reasonably close up, with its head visible in the photo. *While traveling through the Ritardando Sewers, Allegretto can examine a couple of wanted posters for this boss and will wonder if he can get a reward, noting that the posters look pretty old. If either he or Beat examine them later, they will note that they beat it, but they weren't given any reward. Related enemies *Florite Mouse *Tracer Category:Bosses Category:Monsters